A Long Road Home
by JessAngelus
Summary: Four years post Dino Thunder. An unexpected encounter at a Ranger wedding changes the dynamic between Zordon's rangers forever. Betrayal, heartache, and shocking surprises has Tommy Oliver reevaluating the choices he's made.
1. Chapter 1

A Long Road Home

Summary: Four years post Dino Thunder. An unexpected encounter at a Ranger wedding changes the dynamic between Zordon's rangers forever. Betrayal, heartache, and shocking surprises has Tommy Oliver reevaluating the choices he's made. Mostly cannon compliant.

Parings: Tommy/Kat, Tommy/Kim (main), Jason/Kim (Past), Jason/Trini (past)

Rating: M

AN/Warnings: This is kind of a dark one. Inspired by AJJ's comments on the future of Tommy and Kimberly. "They ran off together and ruined each other's marriages." This one is not for Kat fans. Our beloved Rangers are a far cry from the innocent teens we know and love. They're adults who make adult mistakes. If you're not okay with seeing a darker version of them, maybe don't read this. And I'll say this again in case anyone missed it. THIS IS NOT FOR KAT FANS! I'm a Tommy/Kim shipper all the way. Sorry, not sorry.

Disclaimer: Does anyone care about these anymore? I don't own them. If I did, Kim would have been recast when AJJ wanted to leave, instead of the train wreck that was the whole Kat thing. Didn't work and 80% of us hate her guts.

Hope you enjoy guys. Read and review.

…..

Chapter 1

The former original Pink Ranger smiled tightly as she entered the extravagant banquet hall the wedding reception was held in. The tables were decorated in reds and pinks to commemorate the couple's Ranger colors. Kim frowned slightly in distaste. Despite her own Ranger and romantic history, she couldn't bring herself to like the sight of red and pink together.

After many years and countless obstacles, Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell finally tied the knot. Kimberly couldn't be happier for them. She'd met the couple at her own wedding three years earlier and formed a friendship with the Lightspeed Red and Pink, though she was closer to the Lightspeed Yellow, Kelsey. Most of the former Rangers had close bonds with their color mates, but Kim always seemed to click best with the yellows. Maybe because she couldn't help but see a bit of Trini Kwan in each of them.

Thinking of her deceased best friend, Kim sighed. What would Trini think of her life now? She'd made such a mess of things since the tragic death of the original Yellow. In losing Trini, she'd lost a part of herself.

Kim shook herself from her thoughts. If she didn't stop, she'd ruin her makeup. She was at a wedding, this was supposed to be a happy day. She forced a smile on her face and headed for her table. Her name was neatly printed on a card in front of an elegant place setting. She grimaced as another place card caught her eye. Tommy Oliver. She'd seen him earlier in the church, but they hadn't been sitting near each other. It's not that she didn't want to see him, they'd put their past and the infamous letter behind them years ago, it's just that in her current mood she wasn't sure she could deal with hearing about his perfect, happy life. His life with Katherine.

As if conjured by her thoughts, the former leader of the Power Rangers appeared next to her.

"Kimberly?"

Kimberly looked up and was surprised that the smile that lit her face was genuine. Tommy was as handsome as ever, his short hair perfectly spiked and warm chocolate eyes staring right into her soul.

"Tommy!" She stood up and pulled him into a hug. She hadn't seen him since before she got married.

She pulled back and they took their seats.

"You look good. How have you been?"

"I've been good. And you look… amazing." Tommy wasn't lying. The years had certainly been good to his former girlfriend. He'd been surprised by his reaction to her. When she'd smiled at him, he'd had to remind himself to breathe. Some things never changed, no matter how many years had gone by.

Kim blushed slightly and grinned. "Thanks. How's Kat?"

"She's good. She wanted to come but she has the flu. How's Jason?"

Kimberly swallowed and looked away. Tommy's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He covered her hand with his.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean I heard that you two… but I didn't- "

Kimberly smiled gently. "It's okay, Tommy. Jason's good. He's in Seattle."

In the years following Trini's death, Kim and Jason had leaned heavily on each other, as they were the ones closest to her and felt her loss the strongest. After High School, Trini had returned to the States and attended Stanford University. After much prodding from Kimberly, Jason had driven up to Trini's dorm and finally confessed the feelings he'd had for the first Yellow Ranger since they hit puberty. Trini had been shocked but happily admitted her own feelings for the former Red Ranger and they'd been together ever since. Until that fateful day. Trini had been on her way to Angel Grove to visit her parents. It was raining, and she lost control of the car. She was dead before the ambulance could even get there.

Kim was the first person Jason called after he received the news and she immediately left Florida and didn't leave Jason's side for weeks after Trini's funeral. Kim decided to leave Florida for good and moved back to Angel Grove where Jason was staying with his parents. She and Jason saw the others often for about a year, before gradually everyone drifted apart. At first, Kim had been hopeful that she and Tommy might get a second chance, as he and Kat had broken up shortly after they graduated High School, but then he got offered an internship with Dr. Anton Mercer, and Kim felt she would only hold him back. So, she'd kept her feelings to herself and let him go.

About 2 years after Trini's death, Kim and Jason got drunk one night and ended up in bed together. Kim had never considered a relationship with Jason before. He'd always been more of a brother than a potential boyfriend. But she was lonely, and so was he. What started as a one night stand became a full blown fling that went on for several weeks before Jason confessed that he was falling for Kimberly. Despite her reservations, the two began a relationship, to the shock of their friends. Aisha had been especially skeptical because she knew just how deep Kim's feelings for Tommy still ran, but she'd done her best to be happy for her friends. Tommy on the other hand, hadn't taken the news well. Oh, he pretended to be fine with it, but inside he'd felt betrayed. Not by Kimberly. He hadn't been able to bring himself to blame her. He was the one who'd been too much of a coward to fight for her. No, his anger had been at Jason. His best friend. Jason knew of Tommy's lingering feelings for the original Pink Ranger and Tommy hadn't understood why he pursued a romantic relationship with her. The truth was, once he was done with his internship with Anton Mercer, Tommy had fully intended to try and rekindle things with Kim. But he was too late. Tommy and Jason's friendship had been strained ever since.

A few months after Tommy's stint as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Tommy ran into Katherine at Adam and Tanya's wedding. Seeing Kim and Jason there together had made Tommy realize it was time to move on. He'd missed his chance with the love of his life, but he'd try to find happiness with someone he cared about. He and Kat started dating again shortly after that. When Kimberly heard about the couple, she'd been surprised at how much it hurt. She had no right to be jealous, she was with Jason after all, but she couldn't help it. When Jason proposed a few months later, Kimberly accepted, hoping that making such a commitment to Jason would help her bury the last of her feelings for Tommy. She did love Jason, but it was never the same, never as strong. A part of Kimberly would always belong to the Falcon.

Tommy didn't go to the wedding. Kat did though, and had explained that Tommy had some sort of family emergency, but Katherine's smile never reached her eyes. Jason had always had his suspicions on the real reason Tommy hadn't come, suspicions that shifted to Kimberly a year later when Tommy married Katherine and Kimberly had _'accidentally'_ gotten delayed in Paris, missing the ceremony.

Kimberly Hart-Scott's marriage became rocky after the first year. Jason developed a drinking problem, something Kim had no tolerance for given her father's sometimes violent history. Something Jason knew about all too well. Kim had emotionally withdrawn from him, throwing herself into her work. Kim had majored in Art in college. After they got married, they moved to Surfside and Kim opened up her own art gallery which became very successful. Jason worked as an EMT. The couple had a good life until Jason started drinking heavily. They fought often, and Kim would sometimes sleep at the gallery to avoid her husband. Finally one day, after more than 2 years of marriage, she and Jason decided to separate. Jason packed his things and left, deciding to travel the country and deal with his issues in solitude.

That was 8 months ago. It was still a bit of a sore spot for Kimberly. She never wanted to end up like her parents. She'd always promised herself that if she got married, it would be forever. But it didn't look like that was a promise she'd be able to keep.

Tommy looked at Kim sympathetically, feeling bad for bringing up bad memories. He'd been shocked when he heard about her and Jason's separation. And as usual, he was more than a little angry at his former best friend. Jason knew better than anyone how much Kimberly's father's alcoholism had affected her. Back in High School, Kimberly had told Tommy about what life had been like before her parents divorced. She told him how, on many occasions, she'd snuck out her window and ran the two blocks to Jason's house to sleep, to avoid the beatings her father often dished out when he was drunk. Many nights Jason had held Kimberly while she cried over her father's actions. After Tommy returned as the White Ranger and his relationship with Kim got serious, Kim began turning to him instead on nights when she had nightmares. He was always moved by just how much the memories shook her. Jason had been there when it was actually happening. How could he put her through that again?

Kim quickly flagged down a waiter and ordered a long island iced tea. Tommy ordered scotch. Their drinks arrived, and Kimberly quickly finished her before ordering another.

Feeling a little better, Kim quickly shifted the conversation to Tommy's life, then the gallery, and other lighter topics. They were joined at the table by Rocky and Aisha and the rest of the evening was spent catching up and laughing, reminiscing about their Ranger days.

A song came on and Rocky and Aisha left the table for the dance floor. Feeling daring, no doubt due to the two glasses of scotch he'd consumed, Tommy stood and held out his hand.

"Would the lady care to dance?"

Kim recognized the song and knew it was probably a bad idea, but in that moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sure." She took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor. Kim draped her arms around Tommy's shoulders as he gently held her waist. Tommy watched her intently as they swayed to the music and she blushed under his scrutiny. Her doe eyes gazed into his chocolate ones as the words of the song washed over her.

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Kim couldn't help but notice how perfectly they still fit together, and how _right_ it felt to be in Tommy's arms. Tommy's thoughts were along the same lines. He loved Kat, and they had a good life together, but Kimberly Hart had always been his biggest regret. No woman had ever come close to making him feel the way she did.

 _And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me_

 _Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come_

"You're seeing this, right?" Aisha whispered, nudging her husband. She subtly cocked her head to the side in the direction of Tommy and Kim.

Rocky shook his head. "Sha', they're just two friends dancing. Don't make it out to be something it isn't."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Boy, if you ever look at one of your friends the way Tommy is looking at Kim, we're gonna have a problem."

Rocky just laughed. "Woman, you're imagining things. They're married. To other people. It's just a dance."

She shook her said but said nothing. She knew what she saw. She also knew that neither Kim nor Tommy was as over each other as they wanted people to believe.

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me_

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Kim forced herself to step back from Tommy as the song ended. She was more affected by his closeness than she wanted to admit. It was crazy that he still had this much power over her.

Kim swallowed thickly. "Um, I think I need something to drink."

Tommy nodded and followed her to the bar. The evening went on smoothly. They congratulated Carter and Dana and Kimberly danced with Aisha and Kelsey. By the time the newlyweds left for their honeymoon, Tommy and Kimberly were in high spirits and more than a little drunk. Rocky and Aisha left shortly after that and the Falcon and Crane sat alone outside on the terrace.

They sat in comfortable silence gazing up at the stars. Kim looked at Tommy and grinned.

"This was fun. I haven't had this much fun is so long."

Tommy returned the grin, his eyes bright and playful. "Me either. It almost felt like old times."

"Yeah." Kim's smile faltered slightly. "I should probably head to my room though. It's getting pretty late. I'm sure you have to go…" Though leaving was the last thing she wanted to do.

Tommy sighed. He really didn't want this night to end, but Kim was right. "Yeah. Are you staying in this hotel?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah it was just easier than trying to go somewhere else."

Tommy stood and offered Kim his hand. "Here. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

Kim blinked in surprise but took his hand. They made their way out of the banquet hall and into the elevators. For a moment, Kim couldn't remember what floor she was on and snorted with laughter.

Tommy nudged her with his hip. "You're so drunk."

Kim stuck her tongue out at him. "No! You're drunk!" The elevator opened, and Kim stumbled out, glaring at Tommy when he laughed at her. The made their way down the hall and stopped in front of Kim's door.

Kim slid her card key in the lock and opened the door. She bit her lips nervously, gazing at Tommy under hooded eyelids. "Do you wanna come in?"

Somewhere in the back of Tommy's mind, he knew he should say no. He'd done what he set out to do. He walked her to her room. He should go. But as he stood there watching her as she leaned against the door frame, her hair in slight disarray, he realized he really didn't want to be away from her. She smelled amazing, light strawberries and vanilla, and her eyes were full of laughter. She was enchanting, and he was powerless to deny her anything.

"Sure." He followed Kim into the room, laughing as she stumbled and fell onto the couch. She sat up and tucked her legs under her. Tommy sat next to her, his body turned toward her.

"That was fun. I'm happy for Carter and Dana. I hope they work out." Kim said with a smile.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at her. "Why wouldn't they?"

Kim shrugged. "Just something about Reds and Pinks. I always thought Reds went better with Yellows. Like Andros and Ashley, and Rocky and Sha', and Conner and Kira, even Jason and Trini."

Tommy blinked in surprise. "That doesn't bother you? Thinking about Jase and Trini?"

Kim shook her head. "They were meant to be. I think I've always known that. If Trini was alive, everything would be better. I would never have married Jason and maybe…" Kim stopped herself. The alcohol was making her a bit more honest than she intended.

Tommy swallowed, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Maybe what, Kim?"

Kim looked at Tommy, regret and longing shining in her big brown orbs. "M-maybe we would have gotten our happily ever after." She whispered.

Tommy wasn't sure what made him do what he did next. Maybe it was the scotch in his system, maybe it was the sadness in Kimberly's eyes, or maybe it was his own unresolved feelings for the brunette. Whatever it was, the next moment he was kissing her with a passion he hadn't felt in over a decade. He groaned softly finding her sweet taste as intoxicating as he remembered, and he wondered how he'd ever gone so long without having her like this. Kimberly returned the kiss with every ounce of heat she possessed. She wound her fingers up into his short spiky locks, moaning as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Kim shifted on the couch, moving so she straddled his lap, her dress riding up to her hips, exposing her creamy thighs to Tommy's wandering hands. Tommy hardened instantly. No woman had ever affected him the way Kimberly did. She was addicting. Tommy slipped his hand up the inside of her thigh, gently caressing her skin until he was at her lace covered center. She was already soaking wet as she bucked her hips against his hand.

"Tommy!"

Tommy pulled back and looked into her large doe eyes, glazed with lust. His own chocolate orbs darkened with desire. He grabbed her by her waist and stood up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him as he carried her to the bed. He placed her down gently on the edge of the bed and gazed at her hungrily as he dropped to his knees. His cheek brushed against the inside of her thigh, inhaling her delectable scent. He slid his fingers under the waistband of her lacy tanga and pulled it down her toned legs, dropping it on the floor. Her breath hitched as his hot breath caressed her center. He slid his finger along her wet folds before dipping it inside. He added a second finger eliciting a soft moan from Kim's lips. After a minute his fingers were replaced by his tongue and she cried out, gripping at the sheets beneath her. Tommy held her thighs apart has he devoured her, savoring the nectar he hadn't tasted in more than 10 years. Kimberly was perfection.

Kimberly tensed and her back arched off the bed as her orgasm washed over her and Tommy greedily tongue fucked her until she collapsed back onto the bed. Unable to help himself any longer, Tommy quickly rose and flipped Kim over onto her stomach and pulled down the zipper on her dress. A second later it joined her panties on the floor now completely forgotten. He quickly pulled off his shirt, popping a few buttons in his hurry and shoved his pants and boxers to the floor in one smooth motion. He cock sprang free as he stared at the gorgeous sight before him. Kim lay sprawled out on her stomach, the round, golden globes of her ass begging for his attention. He climbed up on the bed and spread her thighs. He hovered over her, holding himself up on one arm and placed a hand on the small of her back. With one smooth stroke he buried himself inside her.

"Oh fuck! Tommy!" Kim clenched around him, rolling her hips back against him.

"Damn!" He remained still for a second, fighting for control. She was still so fucking tight. This was far from his first time with her. They'd become lovers in high school the night they defeated Ivan Ooze, and naturally, as teenagers in love, they'd had a hard time keeping their hands off each other.

Tommy pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside then thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt. Kimberly's cries of pleasure spurred him on as he set a steady pace. Kim fisted the blankets, her eyes rolling back in her head as Tommy pounded into her. No one else could ever make her feel this good. Tommy's cock filled her so deliciously and their position allowed her clit to press against the bed under their weight, creating friction that sent powerful jolts of pleasure through her body. Tommy groaned as he felt Kim's walls flutter around him before squeezing him like a vice as she came. That was his undoing. He buried his face in her hair as he emptied himself deep inside her. "Kim!"

He collapsed against her back, panting. He went to move off of her when Kim giggled and wiggled her ass against him. Tommy smirked. Apparently Kim wasn't done yet, and neither was he. He pushed her further up on the bed and she turned over, resting her head on the fluffy pillows. The smile she gave him was pure sin and honey and he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He trailed his lips down her neck, his tongue darting out to taste the salt of her skin before moving lower, down to her chest. He captured a rosy nipple in his mouth and his right hand came up to massage her other breast, squeezing it gently. He switched a few minutes later, making sure to pay equal attention to both her beautiful breasts. Kimberly moaned and writhed beneath him. Tommy played her body like a finely tuned instrument. She slipped a hand between them and wrapped her fingers around his impressive length and stroked him slowly, his cock still wet from their activities. Tommy lifted his head and made his way back up to her lips and kissed her again, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. He let go and gasped when she gave his cock a squeeze. He pulled her hand away and parted her thighs, positioning himself at her entrance once more.

Kim looked deep into his soulful eyes and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Make love to me, Tommy." She whispered.

He captured her lips in another searing kiss and thrust himself deep inside her. They were a mindless blur of lips, tongues and hands as they rocked together in a rhythm as old as time, exploring territory that once upon a time they believed would only ever belong to each other. Time and mistakes had caused their paths to diverge but their passion, among other things they were unwilling to name, still remained.

Tommy held her tightly as he lost himself in the feel of her, fire racing through his veins. Kimberly raked her nails down his back as she cried out in ecstasy. Tommy growled, his thrusts unrelenting as he pounded into her. His balls clenched as she tightened around him, pulling his hair as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. He buried his face in her neck, biting down on the smooth flesh as his climax hit him. He slammed his hips into her, cumming harder than he ever had in his life, his vision blurring from the force of his orgasm. He collapsed on her trembling form as the darkness claimed them.

…

Tommy took a deep breath as he stuck his key in the door. Could he really do this? Could he really lie to Katherine's face and act like nothing happened? Kimberly had told him she wouldn't say a word, not wanting his marriage to suffer like hers. He'd argued with her, of course, unwilling to pretend nothing happened between them, but in the end, his reluctance to hurt Kat won out. But that didn't mean he didn't see the tears in Kimberly's eyes when he left.

He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. He'd showered back at the hotel and put back on his clothes from the night before. He'd have to remember to avoid letting Kat see his back for a couple of days until the scratches healed.

He was the worst husband ever.

Tommy walked into the house and saw Katherine lying on the sofa under a blanket, reading a book.

"Hey. There you are. Must have been some reception. I expected you last night." Kat said with a smile.

Tommy swallowed thickly. "Uh yeah. Sorry I didn't call. I drank a little too much. I just crashed at the hotel." Tommy dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

Tommy forced a smile. "Good. I'm gonna go change." Tommy climbed the stairs and entered the room he shared with his wife. He shut the door and leaned his forehead against it. It would be a long time before he could look Katherine in the eyes again. He still couldn't believe he'd actually cheated on her. With Kimberly no less. Kim had always been the elephant in the room between them. Kat had always known he still cared about her and it was still a sensitive subject for them. If Kat knew what happened the night before… Kim was right. His marriage would be over.

Things between he and Kat were tense enough as it was. A year ago Kat decide she was ready to be a mother. Being adopted, having children of his own had always been important to Tommy, especially now that both his biological grandfather and brother David passed away. Tommy was the last member of his biological family. If he didn't have kids, his bloodline would die with him.

He'd been excited when Kat told him she wanted to start trying for a baby and they hadn't wasted any time. But after 6 months, Kat still wasn't pregnant. They'd tried all sorts of things. Vitamins, home remedies, anything they could think of. They'd started tracking Kat's ovulation cycle and had intercourse like clockwork on all her most fertile days. Nothing. Finally, they'd gone to a fertility clinic and gotten tested. Tommy's results came back fine. Kat on the other hand, was told that it would be very difficult for her to conceive. They'd tried different fertility treatments the clinic recommended but still nothing worked. Now, after almost of year of trying, Tommy was beginning to lose hope, and their relationship was a bit strained.

It wasn't Katherine's fault. He'd never hold something like that against her. It wasn't so much the fact that they might not have children that was causing the tension in their marriage, but the emotional toll of constant disappointment, and the way sex had become more like a chore than something he enjoyed.

Last night he'd been able to let go and give in to his passion without pressure, and he felt more than a little guilty for just how much he'd enjoyed himself.

Tommy moved away from the door and shook his head. He needed to put his night with Kimberly behind him. He had to, for the sake of his marriage, no matter how difficult that might be.

….

This chapter ended up way longer than I meant for it to be, but I couldn't think of a better place to stop this. Reviews get you faster updates. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

A Long Road Home

Chapter 2

AN: Guys! OMG the reviews have been unbelievable. I really appreciate them and I've been so motivated to write this fic because of you guys! Thank you!

A special thanks to Teresa, my bestie, beta, and sounding board. I'm sure you get sick of my Tomberly obsession but you love me anyway. And a special thanks to HighffelFlower. Your reviews kick ass and you're hilarious! This chapter is dedicated to you. Can't wait to hear what you think.

Kudos to everyone who saw this coming. Apparently I'm kinda predictable. Enjoy!

….

2 months later

"Alright class, that's it for today. Read chapters 8 and 9 and complete the handout for Monday. See you next week." Dr. Oliver said just as the bell rung. He packed up his briefcase and made his way to the staff parking lot.

It had been 2 months since Carter and Dana's wedding and he'd done his best to put what happened behind him. He hadn't heard from Kimberly directly, but Aisha told him that she was okay but Jason still hadn't returned. Tommy rolled his eyes. His former best friend was a far cry from guy he'd known and respected.

Tommy climbed in his jeep and started the engine. He was about to drive off when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

 _Text message from: KH_

 _Hey. Call me when you get a chance._

Tommy frowned slightly in concern. Had something happened? Tommy quickly called her phone.

She answered on the second ring. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me. I got your text. What's going on?"

Kim's breath caught in her throat. _"Uh… well I um… Actually Tommy, this isn't really something I can say over the phone. Could you come to my house? Please?"_

Tommy's frowned deepened. "Um Kim, I'm not sure that's-" Tommy stopped himself. He knew Kim, she wouldn't ask him to drive an hour to Surfside unless it was important. "Yeah. I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can."

" _O-okay."_

Tommy ended the call and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to his ex-girlfriend's house.

About an hour later Tommy pulled up in front of a modern, cream colored townhouse. The small front lawn was perfectly manicured and the colorful flowers growing alongside the walk way and in the various plant boxes were a testament to the home's flower loving owner. Shortly after her and Jason's separation, Kimberly moved out of the house they'd shared and bought the townhome. It was still spacious but there was less yard for her to take care of and none of the painful memories.

Tommy made his way up the walk and up the steps to the front door. He knocked and a moment later the door opened to reveal the beautiful brunette he hadn't seen in 2 months.

"Tommy, hi. Come in." She opened the door wider and ushered him inside.

Kim lead him to the living room and sat down on the couch, gesturing from him to do the same. Tommy watched Kim carefully and felt his earlier worry increase. She looked tired and her face was a little pale, and she looked nervous.

"Kim, what's going on?" He asked softly.

Kim stood up and paced nervously for a moment before sitting on the couch again. "Gosh, I didn't mean for this to happen. I wasn't sure I should say anything because I didn't want to cause any trouble, but then I remembered what Sha' told me about you and Kat, and I knew I had to tell you because there might not be another chance." Kimberly babbled, speaking so fast that if Tommy had been anyone else, he wouldn't have been able to follow.

"Kim, slow down. What are you talking about?"

Kim's eyes filled with tears. "I just don't want you to hate me."

Tommy moved closer to her and took one of her hands. "Kim I could never hate you. Talk to me."

"I… I'm pregnant." She whispered. Tommy started at her in shocked silence. She swallowed and pulled her hand away. "The doctor says I'm 8 weeks. And before you ask, yes, I'm sure it's yours. There hasn't been anyone..."

Tommy silenced her with a finger on her lips. "I wasn't going to ask. I know you, Kim. You wouldn't have said anything if you weren't sure." Tommy looked down at her abdomen then back up into her doe eyes. He placed a shaking hand over her stomach. "You're really pregnant? O-our baby's in there?" He asked, his voice filled with wonder.

Kimberly looked at him in shock. "You're happy?"

Tommy cradled her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "So happy, Beautiful." He brushed away the tear that trailed down her cheek. "Shh, it's going to be okay. I promise."

He kissed her again and stood, picking her up in his arms. With a little direction from Kim, he carried her to her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He lay next to her, gently placing his hand over her abdomen and leaning in to kiss her forehead. He showered her with kisses until he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. The woman he was madly in love with was now carrying his child. The need to have her and show her how much she meant to him was unbearable. Slowly, almost reverently he took off her clothes, kissing every inch of skin he uncovered. He quickly removed his own clothes and joined her on the bed. Careful not to put too much weight on her, he settled on top of her. He slid a hand between then, caressing her moist core. He slipped a finger inside, fingering her slowly. With his thumb he caressed her clit and she gave a soft breathy moan. He withdraw his hand, sucking the wetness from his fingers and positioned himself at her opening and gently slid into her. He made love to her, pouring everything he felt into each touch, kiss, thrust. He was doing his best to be gentle, afraid of hurting her or their unborn child, but Kimberly was having none of it. She locked her legs around his hips and pulled him deeper inside her.

"Please. Need you." She moaned, breathlessly.

Tommy groaned and thrusted deeper in slow, measured strokes. He leaned down, sucking on her neck, his balls slapping lightly against her ass with every thrust. He felt himself getting close to the edge and sped up his thrusts, slipping his hand between them, massaging her clit. Crying each other's name, they came together, gripping each other tightly as they trembled with the intensity of their climax.

Tommy slipped out of her and rolled to his side. He reached out and moved her hair from her face. "You're okay, right? You and the baby?"

Kimberly smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. I've been puking my guts up every day for the last couple of weeks, which is what made me go to the doctor in the first place, but she says that's normal."

Tommy frowned in concern. "Can you take anything for it?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah the doctor gave me some nausea pills, but only if it gets really bad." Kim bit her lip and eyed Tommy wearily. "What happens now?"

Tommy sighed and took Kim in his arms. She leaned her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to tell Kat the truth."

"Are you sure?"

Tommy laughed humorlessly. "I can't exactly hide this, Kim, nor do I want to." He arms tightened around her slightly. "I'm going to file for divorce."

"Tommy-"

Tommy shook his head. "It's not just because you're pregnant Kim. That just gave me the push I needed. I never stopped loving you, and I never should have married Kat in the first place. It wasn't fair to anyone. I should have told you how I felt before I left for my internship. I should have fought for you when I came back and you were with Jason. I knew he couldn't make you happy. Hell, I should have fought for you when I got that stupid letter when you were in Florida. I was a coward, and I'm sorry."

Kim sat up slightly and looked at him. "Tommy it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who messed everything up."

"You weren't alone in that, Kim. I played my part. But that's behind us now. I want us to be a family. If... if that's what you want?"

Kim touched his cheek. "There's nothing in this world I want more."

Tommy leaned up and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…..

Tommy left Kimberly's house a little while later, promising to return tomorrow, if not sooner depending on how his talk with Katherine went.

That was the one dark cloud hanging over the situation. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Kat. She'd never done anything but love him. She didn't deserve this. Not only had he cheated on her with Kimberly, but she was now carrying his child. Katherine would never forgive him. Not only had his bad decisions made a mess of his life, but he'd made a mess of hers as well. But there wasn't much he could do about it now. There was no point in denying his feelings for Kim anymore, and he didn't want to anyway.

With a heavy heart, he walked into his house.

"Tommy! Goodness, where have you been, I've been calling you for hours!"

Tommy blinked in surprise as he saw a suitcase in Katherine's hand. "What's going on?"

Kat sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "It's my father. He's had a heart attack. I have to go to Australia. My flight leaves in an hour."

Tommy eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She flung herself in his arms and hugged him tightly as she cried. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. He pulled back after a minute. "Do you need me to take you to the airport."

She shook her head. "No. When I couldn't reach you, I called a cab. It'll be here any second." No sooner than she spoke, a car horn sounded outside.

Tommy carried her suitcase to the cab. "He'll be alright, Kat."

She nodded. "I'll call you when I get there." She pressed a kiss to his lips and got into the cab.

Tommy walked back inside, rubbing his face tiredly. That hadn't gone like he planned at all, but there was no way he could have told Katherine anything then. He just hoped Kim would understand.

…..

I'm a review slut! You give me what I want, I'll give you an update ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A Long Road Home

Chapter 3

AN: Doing a happy dance! Guys I'm so happy so many of you like this fic! Your reviews give me so much motivation to write and this story makes me happy and I'm glad it makes you guys happy too!

Little bit of drama ahead. Not big drama. Some Tommy/Kim cuteness too. If you're waiting for the Katsplosion, hang it there. You've got a while.

…

The next morning, Tommy made his way to Kim's house in Surfside. Kim answered the door looking a little green.

"Hey, Beautiful." He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Kim groaned. "Gross." She went and laid on the sofa and curled up into a ball. Tommy laid a blanket over her.

"Can I get you anything?"

Kim shook her head. "I can't keep anything down anyway."

Tommy frowned and walked into Kim's kitchen. He went through her fridge and cabinets and came out a moment later, grabbing his keys. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to grab some things from the store."

Kim nodded. Tommy grabbed her spare house key so she wouldn't have to get up to let him in again and left.

When Tommy returned a few minutes later, Kim was no longer on the couch. He heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom and he put the bags down and rushed to her. He knocked lightly before opening the door. Kim was keeling in front of the toilet. Tommy went to her side and held her hair, rubbing soothing circles on her back. He helped her stand once she was done and let her lean on him for support as she brushed her teeth.

He picked her up and carried her back to the couch. "You rest." He kissed her forehead and went back into the kitchen to unload the bags.

He returned a few minutes later with a mug. "Here, try this."

Kim eyed the mug wearily. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Tommy smiled at her reassuringly. "It's ginger tea. The ginger helps with nausea and the warmth of the tea should help settle your stomach too."

Kim took the mug and took a tentative sip. "Hmm, this is pretty good."

"I uh, I did a little research last night." Tommy admitted sheepishly. "I got some other stuff that might help. You didn't sound like you were too keen on the nausea pills."

Kimberly's eyes widened in surprise and she beamed at him. "You really did research about morning sickness? For me?"

Tommy placed a kiss on her forehead. "Of course, Beautiful."

"How'd it go last night, anyway?"

Tommy sighed. He'd been hoping she wouldn't ask, but hopefully she wouldn't be too upset. "Actually… it didn't."

Kim frowned and sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

"When I got home, Kat was on her way out. She flew to Australia last night. Her father had a heart attack… I couldn't tell her. Not then."

Kimberly gasped. "No. No of course not. That's awful!"

"You're not upset?"

"No Tommy, of course not. I understand." Kim assured him.

Tommy let out a breath in relief. "I promise, I'm going to tell her the truth as soon as she gets back. I'm just not sure when that's going to be."

Kim took Tommy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know. I trust you."

…

Tommy had gone home and packed a bag, deciding it was worth the hour long commute to be able to stay with Kim while Kat was out of the country, and he couldn't have been happier. He'd forgotten how good it felt just to be around her. They'd had 5 perfect days together before reality intruded on their blissful little world.

The clock read 1:05AM when Tommy's cell phone buzzed. Tommy groaned and squinted sleepily at the screen. It was Kat. Tommy glanced over at Kimberly, who was still sleeping peacefully and carefully climbed out of bed so he wouldn't wake her and pulled on his boxers. He walked into the living room and pressed the button on his phone.

"Hello?"

" _Tommy!" Kat's voice came over the line, sobbing._

"Kat? What's wrong?" If she was calling this late, knowing he had to work in the morning, it couldn't be anything good.

" _He's gone, Tommy. My father… he's d-dead!"_

Tommy sucked in a breath. "Oh Kat, I'm so sorry." He said softly, genuinely sad at the loss of his father-in-law.

" _C-can you come? Please? I know it's short notice but I need you."_

Tommy's chest tightened. Of course he would be there for Katherine, but the thought of being around not only Kat, but her family, given the circumstances with Kimberly, wasn't something he was looking forward to. Not to mention having to be away from Kim for however long they'd be in Australia. But he knew he had to go. He owed Kat that much.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll call you with the details." Tommy ended the call and turned to go back into what was already starting to feel like _their_ bedroom, when he saw Kimberly standing a few feet away, her robe wrapped tightly around her.

"What's going on?' She asked softly, though Tommy could tell by the look on her face, she already knew.

"Kat's father died tonight. I have to go to Australia for a few days for the funeral. It's the least I can do." He told her, watching her face cautiously.

Kim stayed silent for a moment before she slowly nodded. "Tell your wife I'm sorry for her loss." She said softly before walking back into the bedroom.

Tommy frowned and followed after her. "It's just for a few days, Kim. This doesn't change anything."

Kim laughed bitterly. "It doesn't change anything? It changes everything! Kat's father just _died_ , Tommy. Even I know how close she was to him. You expect me to believe you're going to tell her about us, about our _baby_ after that? You forget, I know you Thomas Oliver. You wouldn't do that to her. You're not going to leave her. Not now, not anytime soon, if ever."

"I _am_ going to tell her." Tommy insisted. "Not right this second, no. But I will tell her. I promise."

Kimberly turned her back to him, clearly not believing what he was telling her. Tommy moved closer to her, rubbing her shoulders and gently pulling her back against his chest. "It'll be okay, you'll see."

She didn't respond but allowed Tommy to guide her towards the bed as he began placing kisses on her neck. He turned her around and laid her back against the pillows, stripping the robe from her body. He quickly took off his boxers and slipped into the bed, moving over her. He kissed her deeply before moving back to her neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses up one side and down the other, then moving down to her breasts. Kim's nipples were more sensitive than ever, now the she was pregnant, and within moments Tommy's ministrations had her writhing beneath him. Unable to hold off any longer, Tommy entered her in one swift thrust, eliciting a moan from both of them. He pulled back slowly, loving the feel of her stretched around him, before trusting forward again, inch by inch. He did this a few more times before he gave in to his need and began thrusting faster. Kim cried out beneath him, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her. Tommy buried his head in her neck as waves of pleasure washed over him as she spasmed around him.

"Kim!" Tommy came with a hoarse shout, his body trembling.

As soon as he was able, he rolled them over, still intimately joined, holding her against his chest as they fell back into slumber.

When Tommy awoke a few hours later, Kim was no longer in his arms. A quick look around determined she wasn't in the bedroom. Tommy got up and showered and dressed before calling Reefside High, letting the Principal know he'd be taking a leave of absence for at least the next week. With that done, he made his way out of the room to find Kim.

He found her at the kitchen table with a cup of ginger tea and her sketch pad, fully dressed and her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She didn't look up as he entered.

"Good morning." He went to kiss her but she turned her head away. Tommy sighed. Apparently, he hadn't smoothed things over last night like he thought. "Kim…"

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" She asked coolly.

"Come on, Kim, don't be like that."

She said nothing, sipping her tea, refusing to look at him.

"It's only for a few days. You know I have to go."

Kim nodded. "I know you do. So go."

Tommy threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "But you're mad at me."

She shook her head. "Actually, I'm not. Nor do I have any right to be. You're married, Tommy, and technically, so am I. This was wrong from the start. Go be with your wife. She needs you more than I do."

"Dammit, Kimberly. Don't do this! I love _you_! Okay? Yes, what we did was wrong. I'll never argue otherwise, but I didn't regret it very much then, and don't regret it now. Things are more complicated now, true. The last thing I want to do is hurt Kat, but I'm going to tell her the truth. I can't tell her now, but soon. Once things are settled, I'll tell her everything and then we can be together. I just need you to give me a chance to do that. Please?"

Kimberly finally looked at him, her eyes unreadable. As much as she wanted to believe Tommy's words, she didn't want to get her hopes up. A part of her was afraid Tommy would realize what a mistake he'd made and change his mind about being with her. She knew Tommy truly wanted their baby, and would be there no matter what, but he didn't have to be with her to be a father to their child. He and Kat could work it out. And with this latest tragedy, she knew chances were good that they might. It was safer to keep him at a distance.

"You need to focus on her right now. We'll talk when you get back." Her words were emotionless, detached, and Tommy hated it, but he knew her well enough to know that pushing her now wouldn't do any good. He'd give her time to cool off.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll call you from Australia."

"That's not a good idea."

"I at least want to know that you two are okay."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby, Tommy. I don't need you checking on me."

"Humor me, Beautiful."

"Your wife wouldn't appreciate you calling me that." Kim said snarkily, her hormones getting the best of her with Tommy preparing to leave.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate me shoving my cock in you last night either. Stuff happens."

Kim gaped at Tommy's bluntness, but he just smirked in response and left, more than a little pleased at having gotten the last word. Kim would be thinking about that for a good while.

…

Up next, nosy Aussie in laws, a moody pregnant girlfriend, whatever will Tommy do? Reviews make my day! It takes 30 seconds. Pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

A Long Road Home

Chapter 4

AN: As always you guys are awesome and I truly appreciate every single one of you who reviewed. I hope you enjoy!

…

Tommy's flight from Los Angeles to Sydney was 14 hours long, leaving him plenty of time to contemplate how he would handle the situation that would await him when he landed. He hadn't been around Kat for more than 5 minutes since finding out Kim was pregnant. It wasn't that he couldn't hide things from his wife and her family, he'd been a Power Ranger off and on for 5 years after all. The ability to lie well came with the territory. But there were other potential issues. Like how he'd behave around her _physically_. After he'd slept with Kim after Carter and Dana's wedding, he'd found it difficult to be intimate with Kat for weeks. Kat was a great looking woman. There was no questioning that. There was just something about Kimberly that made him not want anyone else.

Back at the start of his and Kat's relationship, though she'd still been a virgin, she'd known he wasn't, and she'd made it clear she had no problem with their relationship becoming physical sooner rather than later. Tommy on the other hand, had actually found himself slightly repulsed by the idea. He'd played it off, of course, telling her he wanted to take things slow for her sake. But the truth was _he_ hadn't been ready, mentally or emotionally. It was only after nearly a year, and much insistence on Kat's part that they finally took that step and they'd broken up soon after. Some part of Kat had known his heart wasn't in it. Why she'd taken him back years later, he'd never know.

Truthfully, after Kimberly, sex with Kat paled in comparison. And he knew after spending almost a week in Kim's arms, nothing about being with Kat would feel right. He'd be there for her, hold her, comfort her the best he could, but sleeping with her was out of the question. Not to mention, Kimberly would hate it.

Being around Kat's family was another issue entirely. He liked them. They were warm, kind-hearted people who were all very close. But Tommy had no doubt that the subject of children would come up at least once and he was dreading that for more reasons than one.

Tommy shook his head, wondering when his life had become so complicated. He wasn't a Ranger anymore. Weren't things supposed to be simple now? Tommy almost laughed out loud. When had anything with him ever been simple, especially where women were concerned?

….

When Tommy's plane landed, it was around 7PM the following day in Australia. Rather than calling Katherine to pick him up, he took a cab to her parents' house where he knew she was staying. He did call her when the cab pulled up so he wouldn't have to knock and disturb anyone.

She opened the door and threw herself into his arms, sobs wracking her slender frame. Tommy rubbed her back soothingly and maneuver them into the house and set his bag down. "I'm so sorry, Kat." He whispered.

"I can't believe he's gone. My daddy is _gone_!" Tommy closed his eyes and held her tighter as she cried. He really did care about Katherine, and to see her suffering like this hurt his heart. He felt a sharp stab of guilt knowing the pain he himself would cause her down the road.

After Kat had calmed down a bit, she led him into the sitting room where her mother, aunt, uncle, and cousins were. Tommy had met them all before, at their wedding, and he greeted them politely and gave Kat's mother a hug, offering his condolences. He took a seat on the sofa and Kat immediately curled into his side.

They stayed there a while, talking and listening to stories about Kat's father, when Tommy looked over and noticed that Kat had fallen asleep. He excused himself for the night and carried Kat upstairs to her room. He put her in bed and made sure she was still asleep before he slipped from the room.

He went outside on the back deck and pulled out his phone. It was just after 10PM in Australia so it'd be a little after 4pm in California. He quickly dialed the familiar number and listened to it ring.

" _HI, you've reached the voicemail of Kimberly Hart. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Ba-bye."_

Tommy sighed. She was avoiding him. "Hey it's me. Just wanted to let you know I got here safely and… ya know, make sure you're okay. Call me back. Please." Tommy ended the call and went back inside, not noticing Katherine's cousin Jenna watching him from the kitchen window.

…..

The next day saw more of Kat's family descend on the home for a meal together to distract from the fact that the funeral would take place the next day. Everyone did their best to keep the conversations light, telling jokes and stories about happier times. One of Kat's aunts told an amusing story about Katherine getting her head stuck in the back of a chair when she was a toddler, which brought up the subject both Tommy _and_ Katherine had been hoping to avoid.

"So, when are you two going to start having little munchkins of your own? You're not getting any younger, you know." Kat's aunt Patrice asked bluntly.

Kat nearly choked on the sip of wine she'd just taken and Tommy patted her back lightly as she coughed. "Um… well we've certainly thought about it and hopefully something will happen soon. It's just taking a little longer than expected, that's all." Kat answered delicately, hoping the subject would be dropped.

No such luck.

"Well you are trying, aren't you?"

"Patty!" Kat's mom Janice scolded. "Don't go nosing into their business."

"Oh, nonsense Jan. Someone needs a light a fire under those two. They're nearly 30!" Patrice looked at Tommy. "You want children, don't you Thomas?"

Tommy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, sure. But, you know, if it happens, it happens."

Kat's eyes shot to her husband. She knew he was trying to be tactful and not prompt any questions that might bring up their difficulties conceiving, but his answer still bothered her. Gone was the hopeful tone that was normally present when he spoke about possibly having children. Now he almost sounded like he'd… given up. Almost like he didn't care if it happened or not. Kat frowned but kept silent. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by her cousin Jenna.

"Mum, you're embarrassing them. Give it a rest." Jenna interjected.

"Well you apparently aren't getting married any time soon, so-"

"Oh, here we go." Jenna groaned.

Everyone at the table laughed and thankfully the subject was dropped. The meal was finished and everyone sat around chatting over coffee and dessert. Tommy looked at the clock on his phone and excused himself, stating his need to make sure everyone went smoothly with his classes.

No one noticed Jenna eyeing Tommy suspiciously, nor questioned her when she got up a few moments later to use the restroom. Silently, Jenna cracked open the back door and pressed her ear to the opening.

"- not exactly happy with me right now, but I just wanna know that you're okay. Please." Tommy hung up the phone and Jenna quickly shut the door and quickly made her way back to the table before she could be seen.

Tommy returned moments later and sat back down. Kat looked up as he returned. "Everything alright at school?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. The substitute has had no issues following the lesson plan, which means less for me to cover when I get back."

Kat smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good."

Jenna raised her coffee cup to her lips to cover her frown. While there hadn't been anything suspicious about what she'd heard of Tommy's phone call, it certainly hadn't been to the school. He hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. For all she knew he could have called his mother. So why was he lying? Jenna had never had an issue with her cousin's husband before. She thought he seemed like a genuinely nice guy and her cousin was clearly head over heels for him, but when she'd seen him out on the back deck on the phone last night, something had set off an alarm in her head. Something wasn't quite right with Katherine and Tommy and she was determined to find out what it was.

…

The funeral was a somber affair, the dreary weather perfectly matching everyone's mood. Tommy stood at the grave site, his arm wrapped around Katherine as she cried on his shoulder. The casket was lowered into the ground and the mourners walked in a line, dropping a single rose onto the casket, saying their final goodbyes to Hugh Hillard.

Tommy closed his eyes for a moment as his rose fell into the hole where his father-in-law rested. He had no doubt that had the man known the truth while he was alive, he'd have wrung Tommy's neck. When he and Kat got married, Hugh had made Tommy promise to take care of his little girl. He hadn't done that. Quite the opposite in fact. And standing here, he felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world. He said a silent apology to his wife's father and led Katherine back towards the cars.

Everyone gathered at Kat's mother's house again, though the meal was much more subdued. About half way through, Tommy felt his phone buzz against his leg. He discreetly pulled the phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen.

 _Text Message from: KH_

 _I'm fine._

Tommy mentally rolled his eyes. The years certainly hadn't made her any less stubborn. Tommy quickly excused himself and stepped outside. He quickly dialed her number.

" _I texted you so you_ wouldn't _call." Kim answered in leu of hello._

"You should have known that wouldn't stop me." Tommy replied dryly.

" _You don't need to call me every day. Pretty sure you have more important things to worry about right now."_

"No, I don't." Tommy wanted to say more but caught movement in his peripheral vision. He wasn't alone.

 _Kim rolled her eyes on the other end. "You can't even speak freely where you are. Why bother calling?"_

"You know why."

" _Whatever. By the way, you should call TJ. Seems there more than one ranger baby on the way. He and Cassie are expecting."_

A genuine smile lit Tommy's face for the first time since he got to Australia. "Really? Wow. Yeah, I think I'll give him a call."

" _Okay. Bye."_

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but she already hung up. He sighed before dialing another number.

" _Hello?"_

"Well hey man. I hear congratz are in order."

" _Tommy! Good to hear from you, man. Long time no talk."_

"Yeah, sorry. There's been a lot going on."

" _I hear ya. Yeah, Cassie's pregnant. She's over the moon, not literally for once."_

Tommy laughed at the Ranger joke. He and the Space Rangers had kept in touch and the group had grown fairly close to the originals, them being the last in uniform before Zordon's death.

"Well I'm happy for you man. You're gonna be a great dad."

" _Thanks T. Speaking of, when are you gonna grace the world with a tiny ranger?"_

Tommy chuckled. "Probably sooner than you think." The two said their goodbyes and Tommy went back in the house.

No sooner than Tommy sat down did Jenna open her mouth. "You check in with the school even on weekends?" She asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

Tommy blinked in surprise. "Uh no. That wasn't the school."

"Oh? Is everything alright?" Kat asked.

Tommy cursed internally for what he was about to do, but it wasn't like he could tell her that he went outside to call Kimberly. "Yeah. Everything's good. TJ and Cassie are having a baby."

Kat blinked in surprise for a moment before she smiled, though it was a little shaky. "Really? That's wonderful. I'll need to remember to call her. She must be so excited."

"Yeah, they both are. I'm pretty sure TJ is already out buying miniature racecars." TJ's love of red sports cars since his time as the red Turbo Ranger was a running joke between the friends.

Kat laughed, though it sounded a bit forced. "Probably."

As the evening wore on, the family members that were staying elsewhere left and those that remained dispersed throughout the home. Tommy had retreated to the room he was sharing with Katherine, stating he had a headache, leaving Kat and Jenna alone sitting at the kitchen island.

"So… you and Tommy." Jenna started.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "What about me and Tommy?"

"Is everything alright with you two, Kitty?" Jenna asked gently.

Kat looked at her favorite cousin in confusion. "Yes, everything is fine. Why?"

Jenna looked at Kat seriously. "Kat, you forget I know you. _Something_ is wrong."

Katherine sighed, knowing her cousin wouldn't give up. "Fine. But you can't breathe a word of this to anyone."

Jenna made an X with her finger over her heart. "Cross my heart."

"Tommy and I… well _me_ more specifically… have been having trouble conceiving a child. Actually, I'm not sure if I'll be able to have a child at all. We've been trying for a whole year and nothing. A few months ago, we went to see a specialist and… apparently, I'm the problem. Not him." Kat quietly confessed.

"Oh Kat. I'm so sorry. And mum kept going on and on… oh that must have been just awful!"

Kat nodded. "It's not something we like to talk about."

Jenna chewed her lip. "And… how does Tommy feel about all this?"

Kat sighed. "You know Tommy was adopted right?" Jenna nodded. "Well he's always said he wants children of his own because he's the only one left of his biological family. He always says he doesn't blame me and that he'll be okay even if we don't have children but… I can't help but blame myself. And… and sometimes I wonder if we don't have children, if he'll grow to resent me. If he'll regret marrying me knowing he could have had children with… someone else."

Jenna reached over and took Kat's hand. "Oh Kitty Kat, don't think that. He loves you."

"I know that. But if he'd married… someone else, his dreams of having a big family could have come true."

Jenna frowned slightly. "You keep pausing when you say 'someone else' like this isn't just a figurative person, but an actual person."

Kat waved dismissively. "Of course it's figurative." But in her heart, she knew that wasn't true. That 'someone else' had a name, but she certainly wasn't going to talk to her cousin about _that_ particular subject. There was no need anyway. That saga had ended years ago.

Jenna looked at her suspiciously but let it go. She considered mentioning Tommy's secretive phone calls, but decided she didn't have enough to go on and didn't want to cause problems needlessly considering what the couple was already going through. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Kat's husband. She just hoped she was wrong.

…

Finally the time came for Tommy and Kat to return to California and Tommy couldn't help but feel relieved. After Kat shared a tearful goodbye with her mother, the couple boarded the plane back to the US.

Though Tommy was anxious to see Kimberly, he held off for a couple of days in order to be there for Kat. He decided he would go see Kim after school his first day back, giving Kat the excuse that he'd be working late due to the back log of ungraded papers.

Tommy tried to call Kim after his last class of the day but she hadn't answered, so he drove to her house.

Kim answered the door, slightly surprised to see him, and schooled her features into a carefully neutral expression. She gestured for him to come in and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

Tommy crossed his arms. "You said we'd talk when I came back. I'm back. Are you done shutting me out?"

Kim sighed and sat on the couch, pulling her knees up. Tommy came and sat next to her.

"What's going on, Kim?" He asked softly, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"I…I thought you would change your mind about wanting to be with me." She admitted, quietly.

Tommy's eyes widened in shock. "Why would you think that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Tommy gripped Kim's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Because I love you. Because I have _always_ loved you."

"But you married her. You were happy with her."

"You married Jason, and for a while you were happy with him too."

Kim nodded. "But it wasn't the same."

"No. It wasn't." He pushed her hair back from her face. "It's always been you, Beautiful."

Kim moved into Tommy's lap, resting her head against his chest. "So, what happens now?"

"Whatever you want."

Kim shook her head. "That's not true."

Tommy sighed. She was right. "We see each other as much as we can, and when things calm down, then we can stop hiding. I just need a little time. She's dealing with a lot right now."

Kim pulled away a bit and looked down, biting her lip. Tommy turned her face back to him. "What is it?"

Kim shook her head. "It's nothing." It wasn't nothing, but she wasn't going to ask what was on her mind. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

"No, Kim, tell me."

"Are… are you going to keep sleeping with her?" Her voice was so low Tommy almost didn't hear her. Almost. Tommy was silent for a moment and Kim stood up. "Never mind. Forget I asked. I had no right to."

"Kim…" Tommy gently took her arm and tugged her back into his lap. "I haven't slept with Kat since you told me you were pregnant, and I don't plan to."

Kim looked at him incredulously. "How are you going to manage that? Surely she'll suspect something."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"But-" Whatever Kim was going to say was silenced by Tommy's lips on hers.

Tommy pulled back. "How about I show you just how much I missed you?" He whispered huskily, before his lips decided on hers again. No more words were spoken for quite a while.

…..

Okay, okay I promise the truth is going to come out soon… just not yet. Hang in there. More to come! Reviews make my day!


End file.
